


I'm sorry

by SweetCandy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking shit what the hell did I write?!, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas would do everything to make sure his beloved Ada wouldn’t die from grief, he would do whatever was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I literally have no fucking idea what I wrote or why I wrote this. I....I don't even know what to say I just somehow wrote what showed up in my mind.  
> ....I don't really think anyone will like it, but oh well.....

Legolas loved his father. He loved him more than anything else in the world and would do everything to ensure his father’s happiness, to ensure that the king wouldn’t die from grief, that he wouldn’t leave him.  
It begun when the prince’s mother had died. The beloved, kind queen of Mirkwood had passed away, leaving a small elfling and a broken hearted Thranduil. And even though elves couldn’t die from sickness, they were able to fall in battle or pass away from grief.  
Thranduil had been suffering in grief ever since and the only thing that kept him alive was his little Greenleaf, his adorable little son, the proud prince of Mirkwood. He had always kept the small elfling at his side, nobody was allowed to hold his son, no one dared to try to touch the princeling, and even his caretakers weren’t allowed to do anything with Legolas unless Thranduil was present and allowed it. He took care of his child, nothing uncommon since elven parents were always very possessive and protective over their offspring so nobody acted surprised, especially since the newborn had only one parent left. It was only natural that Thranduil had developed such a possession over his son.  
But the older Legolas got, the more complicated it was for the king to be as possessive as he was. The young leaf wanted to go to explore the woods, to learn how to shoot an arrow and hold a sword, to climb trees and jump waterfalls, to ride horses so fast, they were close to breaking their, as well as his, necks.  
And while Thranduil allowed him to do such things, Legolas always tried to assure his father was happy. So the prince didn’t stay out long and returned quickly to hug his drunk father for hours, he didn’t ride fast and instead stayed at his father’s side to assure the king that he was fine.  
Legolas would do everything to make sure his beloved Ada wouldn’t die from grief, he would do whatever was necessary.

The young prince was laying in his bed, the soft sheets covered his body and the moonlight made his hair appear white instead of a sunshine gold. He was sleeping but like every elf rest meant only to give his body rest while his mind was clear as fresh water, he noticed everything that was going on around him. There was a bird sleeping in the tree that was closest to him, two squirrels chased each other through the breaches not far away and if he had turned his head in the direction of the window he would’ve been able to see what was going on at the entrance of the dwarfen kingdom, thanks to his elven eyes.  
His breathing was soft and quiet, his chest was barely raising and his beautiful face expressionless.  
Then a soft noise.  
Legolas almost reached for the dagger next to his bed, but he sensed who it was. Soft steps, almost unnoticeable, the smell of heavy wine and then a dark voice commanding the guards in front of the prince’s chambers that they would be dismissed.  
The young elf didn’t move when the door opened, he kept staring at the clear night sky outside, trying to count all the stars that were visible tonight.  
_1…2…3…4_  
 Someone approached him, clothes fell on the ground, a loud metallic sound as the wine filled cup met the floor, then his mattress bend when a strong body sat down on it.  
Legolas bit his tongue but he didn’t move, he couldn’t move, he wasn’t allowed to move. It would break _him_.  
_…5…6…7…8_  
There was a pale hand that grabbed the few sheets that covered him and pulled them aside. His white skin got more and more exposed, the soft night breeze kissed and caressed it and the prince shivered against his will.  
_…9…10…11…12_  
His visitor let out a shaky breath, before long, slender fingers began to trace the muscles of Legolas abdomen. The wandered over his skin tantalizing slow, tracing every muscle, every line, every vein.  
“I’m sorry.” A slurring voice mumbled, before soft lips pressed upon his own. The taste of heavy wine, desperation and strawberries tickled on Legolas’ tongue and as a second one breached his lips and met his own, he tried his hardest not to moan.  
_…13…14…15…16_  
“I’m so sorry.” The voice repeated, while the hands kept wandering over his skin. They wandered deeper and deeper, until they reached his hardening arousal, slowly stroking it while kissing him senseless.  
_…17…18…19…20_  
Legolas knew how beautiful he looked like this, sprawled out on his bed, his hair and skin shimmering silver in the moonlight and his lips bruised and swollen. It was his own fault that his father touched him like this, if he hadn’t been this beautiful he wouldn’t have tempted _him_.  
_…21…22…23…24_  
 His eyes fluttered shut as his firm length was palmed by the skilled fingers that surrounded it easily, but quickly opened again to keep counting the stars.  
_…25…26…_  
 The hand began to fasten its movements, gripping him tighter and twisting around his sensitive head. When a skilled thumb pressed upon the sensitive slit, he grabbed the sheets beneath him tight and tried to keep his breathing steady while his hot seed landed on his stomach.  
“I’m sorry.” The words were still slurred but also broken. So terribly broken.  
Legolas simply kept staring at the night sky. Clouds would start to cover the stars soon, he would have to count faster.  
_…27…28…29_  
He needed to keep his mind focused on the stars, needed to shut down the thought that would otherwise poison his heart and darken his soul.  
The prince almost hissed when the tempting lips started to kiss his throat, sucking, licking and biting his skin until bruises appeared. Sometimes the pale surface broke, then blood would tickle over it, leaving a beautiful pattern of black covering white.  
_…30…31…32_  
The hand, that was still covered in his seed, slipped deeper, sliding through the dark cleft and spreading his buttocks. Then a soft finger circled his hidden entrance and breached it, entering him merciless.  
33…34…35  
A second finger joined the first one too soon and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. The mouth that still kissed his skin wandered over to his hardening numbs, sucking and licking them until they grew hard and sensitive.  
A third finger and tears shot into his eyes.  
36…37…38  
“I’m sorry.” Tears dripped on his chest, no one ever saw the mighty king cry, it was a privilege only Legolas had in their shared nights when his visitor was so drunk that _he_ didn’t care about keeping the cold mask on to cover _his_ feelings.  
_39…40...41_  
The fingers slipped out of him and he tried to relax himself as much as possible. He allowed his visitor to spread his legs, the taller body found a comfortable position and stilled for a second. Legolas breached himself for what would happen next, but the pain was always something that took his breath.  
_42…43…44_  
As soon as the hardening length entered him, he bit his lip. It was bearable but still…he was dreaming how it would feel if he was fingered open properly with oil or something that allowed the arousal to slide in easier.  
It was his own fault, he should prepare himself properly, maybe he should start opening himself up before his nightly lover came to use and claim him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
_45…46…47_  
Finally, finally he was filled. All of the erection was buried inside him, letting him feel complete for once. For a second his lover stilled, closing _his_ arms around Legolas and pressed their lips together once more, searing their mouths in a deep kiss.  
_48…49…50_  
Then, only a second later the skilled hips moved back and slammed back into him. Tears shot into his eyes while the pain ripped through his body. The thrusts came fast, hard and merciless. _He_ wouldn’t stop, no matter what the prince did, nothing would make _him_ stop.  
_51…52…53_  
Suddenly his vision went blank for a second. Pleasure spread through his body. Yes, there it was, the small spot that allowed him to enjoy these countless nights of torture. Repeatedly the hard length hit it again and again until he came once more. Seed spurting between them, covering both their stomachs. _Filthy, dirty, slutty_. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, now the cooling cum made the situation even stickier.  
_54…55…56_  
His visitor kept thrusting inside him, still as hard as from the beginning and even though he had come twice, he started to get erected again. If it wasn’t for his self-control he would’ve cried, shouted, moaned by now, but that would’ve broken this moment and broken his lover’s heart even more. So he kept quiet, tears running down his cheeks while his eyes were fixed on the stars. The clouds were now slowly starting to cover them. He needed to keep counting.  
_57…58…59_  
“I’m sorry.” _He_ began to moan while _he_ fucked Legolas. _He_ moaned, panted and grunted while _he_ kept kissing, sucking and biting the prince’s skin. Tomorrow everybody would know what had happened this night. And they would give the young elf pitiful looks, but that didn’t matter. As long as it allowed the other one to be happy and alive nothing else mattered.  
_60…61…62_  
“You look so much like her.” The voice mumbled quietly, now sobbing.  
It was Legolas fault, if he didn’t look so much like her he wouldn’t force _him_ to do this to his body. The thrusts started to lose their rhythm, they began to stutter, then suddenly stilled. The prince’s breath caught and when _his_ hot seed filled him, he came once more.  
“I’m sorry.”  
_63…64…65_  
The body on top of him collapsed and buried the smaller one beneath him. His visitor continued to sob quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The voice kept repeating. “Please forgive me.”  
As he heard those words he finally moved. Legolas lifted his arms and closed them around the crying body to press him closer. The prince’s long fingers began to slowly stroke through the blond hair, comforting, soothing, loving.  
Finally he allowed his eyes to wander through the room. They landed on the face of his secret lover. Wonderful cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, traces of fresh tears that still ran across his skin and dripped on Legolas’ naked chest.  
“It’s alright.” He whispered quietly, pressing a soft kiss on the head of the drunken elf. “I’ll always forgive you.”  
Legolas’ eyes wandered back to the night sky.  
_66…67…68_  
The clouds covered the few remaining stars and he had to stop counting while the last light vanished to hide them in the darkness.  
Legolas would do everything to keep his father away from the grief that could take him out of the prince’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....that was it...I hope you don't hate me too much, I would and do hate me for writing this. 
> 
> ....Sorry


End file.
